


【N新V】一个叫尼禄的男孩决定交个朋友

by momochichan



Series: 交个朋友 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochichan/pseuds/momochichan
Summary: 啊这是个，校园青春恋爱喜剧，所以理所当然的被我写的很ooc（？不太长的大学生AU，充满了各种傻白甜和偶像剧烂梗。DV是新鬼泣里的DV所以和另外两只没有那样的亲属关系。既然没有床戏姑且算是DVD无差。终于还是赶上了新年完结，新年快乐！
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: 交个朋友 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161134
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. 门把手坏了记得修

如果你最好的哥们是但丁，那么你20岁生日的夜晚将注定不会平静。

“你——说——什——么——”

“我——去——透——透——气——”

夜店的音乐声从来大的恨不得掀翻房顶，中间只有一桌之隔的尼禄和但丁互相扯着嗓子喊话。但丁挥挥手表示听到了，尼禄站起身向后门走去。

着实也不是他非要用喊的，只是但丁现在左手一个银发美人右手一个黑发辣妹，尼禄实在不想挤过去然后再被挨个揩油，也不想再听但丁说一遍“不要把处男写在脸上”了。

事实上，但丁来找他说要给他个生日惊喜时他并不是完全没猜到会被带到这儿来。虽然他们从高中起就是铁哥们，但和正经的坏小子但丁不一样，尼禄并没有把妹喝酒泡夜店这种爱好，按但丁的说法尼禄的爱好着实有些“不太实用”，像是完全遗忘了两人的交情还是从但丁弄坏了他哥的新车而尼禄恰好帮他解决了问题开始的。

“你20岁了，你得有点不一样的经历。喝两杯烈酒，找个漂亮姑娘，和你母胎solo的悲惨过去告别吧。”但丁拍着他的肩膀这么说的时候，尼禄正被散发着馥郁香气的金发美人往怀里按。他确实已经喝了两杯他叫不上来名字但十分呛人的酒精饮料，并且他坚信是因为这个原因所以满脸通红。大美人身上的布料少的让他不知道该把手放在哪里好礼貌的推开，混合着尼古丁气味的香水味让尼禄觉得有点呼吸困难。好不容易借着“去厕所”的理由逃开了一会儿，再回来时大美人已经在舞池里和别的人激情热舞了。

尼禄松了一口气，卫生间里更加浓郁的香烟气息和奇奇怪怪的声音让他有些头晕，他决定去透透气。

  
同样是在夜店，你能见到的可能不止是声色犬马纸醉金迷，还可能是刚刚熬了两个通宵赶死线就被强行拉出来社交的大学生。

V就是这个可怜虫。

夜店震耳欲聋的音乐声震的V心脏都不太好，两个通宵加上被强行灌下去的烈酒让他觉得呼吸都有些困难，他萎靡的蜷缩在卡座的软沙发上，目光迷离的看着周围用午夜狂欢来庆祝作业完成的小组同学。

天知道他们哪儿来的精神还能在这儿群魔乱舞。被强行拉出来时V其实已经意识模糊，他的口袋里甚至还装着一本忘记放回去的布莱克诗集，现在的他困得要命却又被音乐声震的睡不着，觉得自己的灵魂都开始消散了。

临近午夜，DJ换了一首更加劲爆的歌把店里气氛推向一个新的高潮，同行的伙伴已经涌进舞池里散落的哪儿哪儿都是，V堵着耳朵觉得自己的内脏都要被震出来了。他艰难的撑起自己，向后门走去。

午夜的风迎面吹来的那一瞬间，V就觉得自己好了很多，至少他的视线不再是一片模糊了。他依旧有些反胃，虽然他不太确定到底是饿的还是酒精影响，但他觉得或许走两步就可以缓和一些。

然而真的迈开步后他发现自己错的离谱。

醉酒和缺乏睡眠引起眩晕感在冷风的刺激下铺天盖地的袭来，眼前不断泛起的黑色雾块遮蔽了他的视野，V踉跄地走到墙边试图稳住自己。

他隐约听到了有人接近的脚步声，一个声音在问他：“你没事吧？”然而他完全没有回应的余力，他的身体像是在不断地被向下拽，直到落入一个温暖而柔软的地方。

V觉得自己真的需要好好睡一觉。

尼禄接住那个纤瘦的身体时有些懵。虽然怀里人平稳的呼吸和安详的表情都告诉他这个人应该只是睡着了，但他仍然有些不知所措。

他只是想给看起来要摔倒的陌生人提供一些帮助，现在这个情况算什么？谁来告诉他该怎么办。

尼禄下意识的掏出了手机，找但丁商量一下总是没错的。

但丁出现在后门的时候尼禄松了口气，他其实没想到但丁会这么快看到他的求救短信，而更令他安心的是但丁是一个人出来的，虽然他好像隐约看到但丁在出门前送了谁一个热吻。

夜店熟客但丁在看到眼前的状况是就立刻一副了然的表情，他示意尼禄等一下，开始在自己的口袋里翻找。

然后但丁就在尼禄期待的目光下掏出了一盒避孕套——还是10个装的。他把套套塞进尼禄大衣口袋里，拍拍尼禄的肩：“要开房吗？我有附近希X顿的卡，钱算维吉的。”  
尼禄难以置信的看着但丁，但丁扬了扬眉：“润滑剂我真的没有，那玩意儿不好带，况且一般也用不着。”

尼禄开始觉得相信但丁是个错误了。

解释清楚他只是个醉倒的陌生人之后，但丁摸着下巴用毫不避讳的目光来回扫视依旧埋在尼禄怀里睡的无知无觉的人。

“要我说，他没准是——你懂吧？”

尼禄皱起眉头：“他不是。”

但丁还在打量：“穿成这个样子，还有满身刺青，还在夜店倒在别人怀里，你确定他不是？”

“肯定不是，那个……至少不会带着这个。”尼禄艰难的用脚指了指地上的东西。但丁捡起来翻了翻：“不会吧，还有人也喜欢威廉布莱克？喜欢到带着来夜店？”

“你居然还知道威廉布莱克。我以为你从来没去上过你的专业课。”尼禄震惊极了。

“我知道是因为维吉尔爱死他了，恨不得亲着他的诗集睡觉。”但丁把诗集塞进尼禄装着避孕套的口袋里：“我合理怀疑你抱着的是我哥的二重身。”

“等下……”但丁像是忽然想起什么一样，皱着眉头仔细看了一会儿尼禄怀里的人，片刻后他伸出手来撩了一下那人脸旁的头发，随即被尼禄拍了下去。

“你想干嘛？”尼禄如临大敌。

“……算了。”但丁耸了耸肩：“你打算怎么办？他有手机吗？”

“有，但是有密码。”尼禄刚刚也确实试图联系这人的朋友，然而没有成功。

“他一时半会儿不会醒了，你可以把他放在这儿等他朋友来找或者试着去找找他朋友，但我觉得多半是找不到了。”

确实，午夜正是酒吧最为热闹的时候，漫无目的地找人无异于大海捞针。

“所以你打算怎么办？”但丁用目光从那人无袖皮衣上那个开的过分大的洞里确认了一下：“虽然性别和预想的不一样，但你喜欢的话也没什么关系。”他开始在口袋里找酒店卡。

“不用了！！！”尼禄严词拒绝，但把一个失去意识的人就这么丢在酒吧后门着实也不是他的作风：”……帮我打辆车？我带他先回我那儿。“

“第一次就要在自己家吗？随你。”

“真的不需要帮你买点润滑吗？”但丁在路口拦了车，帮着尼禄一起把依旧在沉睡的人塞进车里，隔着车窗朝他挥挥手：“着急的话润肤乳也能凑合用用！”

尼禄对他比了个中指，司机一脚油门扬长而去。

街景在车窗外飞速后退，尼禄在出租车里正襟危坐，靠在他肩上的人睡的很熟，黑色的头发随着车身的颠簸在尼禄的脸颊上蹭过，尼禄觉得有些痒，偏了偏头，就看到那个人漂亮的手。

这个人有一双漂亮的手。

其实尼禄在他走出夜店时就注意到了他，昏暗的灯光下什么都不太真切，但他仍然被莫名的吸引住了目光。

对于一个成年男人来说过于单薄的身体让这个人看起来有些病态，配合上苍白到几乎没有血色的皮肤让他整个人像一个虚无的幻影。他在冷色调的灯光下撩开黑色的头发，像一个午夜的诗人拂过月光。

尼禄呆住了。

尼禄几乎是不受控制的向他走去，他甚至根本没去想自己到底想过去干嘛，然而还没走到那人身旁就发现刚才还站着的人身体一晃， 直挺挺的倒了下去。

接触到那具身体的尼禄的第一感受和现在差不多，他也太轻了。

出租车只能把尼禄带到家门口，怎么把一个睡的毫无意识的人拖进家里，就是尼禄自己的问题了。

于是尼禄勇敢的顶着司机复杂的目光，一个用力把睡美人公主抱起来，几乎是逃进了家门。

和卧室那个不太好使的门把手搏斗了一会儿后，睡美人终于被他安置在了自己床上，尼禄坐在床边擦了擦额头上不存在的汗，盯着睡的一脸无忧无虑的人看了一会儿。

去浴室冲澡时尼禄觉得自己大最近真的疏于锻炼，抱着一个人走了这么几步，就让他到现在还呼吸急促心如擂鼓。

  
隔天早晨，尼禄是被忽如其来的强光叫醒的。

但丁正翘着腿坐在他旁边，自在的像是在自己家。他手里拿着他之前盖在脸上的漫画书，盯着他一副“崽阿爸对你很失望”的表情：“结果你就睡了一夜的沙发？别告诉我你的毕业志愿是做大魔法师。”

尼禄反应了一会儿才意识到他在说什么。 他把漫画抢过来盖回脸上企图继续睡：“我又不是禽兽。”

“你要是觉得过意不去你可以给他钱。”但丁把漫画拿起来随手丢出去，咣的砸在门上。

“我说了他不是出来卖的。”尼禄烦躁的抓抓头发踢了踢但丁让他挪开：“还有，弄坏了门你可要赔。”

“那你也可以直接睡了不给钱，就不算卖了。”但丁向前挪了一毫米：“你知不知道你害我损失了50——淦！”

“砰！”

巨大的开门声回响在不大的客厅里，那本来就不怎么牢靠的门把手终于还是不堪重负弹了出去，精准的砸在但丁头上，但丁弯着身子痛苦的捂着头呻吟，而昨天尼禄带回来的人正撑着门震惊的看着他们，尼禄几乎能看到他脸上写着我要报警了几个大字。

“等、等一下！”尼禄一个鲤鱼打挺瞬间弹起。

“……”那个人一言不发的看着他，一副我看你还能说出什么鬼话的样子。

“事情不是你想的那样！”尼禄手足无措的企图解释，目光在房间里到处游移，看到身上的大衣时他忽然想起了什么：“对，这个还你！”尼禄从外衣口袋里掏出布莱克诗集递给那人，避孕套被带了出来，啪的掉在了地上。

那个人看看尼禄，看看诗集，又看看地上的避孕套，神情复杂了起来。

“卧槽……”被飞来横祸砸的眼泪汪汪的但丁终于活了过来，他一边揉着额头一边回头看事件的直接责任人，然后愣住了：“V？”

“但丁？”那个被称作V的人也一脸意外。

尼禄迷茫的抓抓头发：“你们认识？”

“他给我哥做什么顾问“/“我是他的同系学长。”

两个声音一起响起，但却给出了完全不一样的回答。

尼禄更加迷茫了。

“啊对，我差点忘了还是同一个学校的。但平常我见到的时候他可没穿成这样……“但丁仍旧揉着脑门一脸萎靡不振，V皱皱眉头似乎想要说什么，然而瞥见旁边的时钟时忽然陷入惊慌：“糟了要迟到了！”

“我送你！”尼禄不假思索脱口而出。

V犹豫了一下，虽然眼下这个房间里的所有事情都一坨浆糊，还赶时间要紧的心还是占据了一切，他点了点头：“谢谢。”

“等下——”但丁似乎想起了什么，然而尼禄已经转进了车库里。

片刻后，站在门口的V看到了骑着自行车出来的尼禄。

“摩托车被但丁借走了……”尼禄头都快要埋进地里了，走进车库发现自己的摩托不见了的时候他才想起来前两天被但丁借走还没还他，但话都放出去了也只好硬着头皮推着自行车出来。

今天也过于诸事不利，他悲哀的想。

然而出乎他意料的，V却笑了起来。他毫不在意的跳上了自行车后座，抓住尼禄的大衣。尼禄回头看他：“去学校？”

“文学院，走吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢@RosewaterHotel 陪我一起开这个脑洞，还让起名废的我用了姐妹篇一般的名字x  
> 我真的很喜欢小蛋，写他真的好愉快


	2. 交朋友的错误示范

事实证明，尼禄确实是个言出必行的好少年。

即使是用自行车带着一个成年男人，尼禄也把车速飚的飞快。两旁的街景飞速倒退，他们甚至超过了几辆稳定前行的巴士。到达文学院时不仅没有迟到，V甚至还有足够的余裕问眼前这个热心市民的姓名。

“尼禄！机械工程院！”

朝他挥了挥手的尼禄转身再次飞奔离开，看起来即将迟到的也不止V一个人。V有些好笑的看着光速赶路的少年人，身后传来了熟悉的声音。

“V。”穿着红色连衣裙，充满了东方风情的女性走过来，和V打了个招呼。

“艾达。”V对她点点头。

“小男朋友？”艾达抬了抬下巴示意蹬着车远去的身影，语气揶揄。V摇了摇头：“不，他——”

V思考了一下：“——是我雇主弟弟的朋友。”

“哦~”艾达发出一个若有所思的长音，正巧看到远处的少年仔拐出岔口前回头朝他们这边看了看，艾达心领神会的伸手拍了拍V的肩膀：“你可要当心，越是这样纯情的小男孩，某种意义上就越是不好应付。"

V也跟着看向那个消失在转角的身影，不置可否，转身和艾达一起走上楼。

虽然今天开始的时候尼禄一度觉得自己可能水逆，但堪堪赶上第一节课时他又觉得其实也没有那么糟糕。

他没由来的想把这个转运点归结给V，好像他坐上他后座的那一瞬间，一切都向好的方向发展了起来

虽然，累确实是真的累。尼禄在课桌下揉了揉发酸的腿。

  
“嘿！尼禄！”下课后妮可在走廊追上了尼禄：“抱歉没有参加你的生日之夜，灵感来了挡都挡不住，你懂得。”

“我懂。”尼禄理解的点点头，妮可是这样的，在对待创作上总有用不完的激情和专注。

“昨天过的怎么样？”妮可朝他挤了挤眼睛：“但丁带你去了夜店？”

“啊……是。”那个穿着黑衣的身影忽然闯进脑海，尼禄抓了抓头发：“嗯……事情比较复杂，但……还不错？”

“还不错啊……”妮可似乎明白了什么，上下打量了尼禄一番，笑的一脸意味深长。

“妮可~”但丁从走廊另一侧晃晃荡荡的加入他们，语气热情地极其虚假：“衣服真棒，倾倒众生。”

“很有眼光，但丁。但该给的还是要给的。50块，拿来。“妮可朝但丁得意洋洋的伸出手，但丁骂骂咧咧的掏钱包。

“还有省省吧，你那点手段泡小妹子差不多，泡我还差了点，放弃吧。”拿了钱的妮可一点也没有见好就收的意思，一面美滋滋的将钱甩的啪啪响一面还要再揶揄。

但丁一脸冷漠：“我没那么没追求，泡你还不如去泡维吉尔。”

“死基佬。你最好去泡你哥。”妮可朝他嗤了一声。

“什么东西50块？”尼禄看着两个仿佛进行非法交易的人，忽然明白了：“我在你们心里就这么不值钱？”

“别这样，我可以为你开到200，是但丁坚持只赌50。”妮可写了一脸的真诚。

“我得说句话，兄弟，她200块是出给你保持童贞的，这种意义上来说明显我更挺你。”但丁紧跟一句，语气诚恳的不相上下。妮可点燃了烟，喷了一口在但丁脸上。

“你们真棒。”尼禄送他们俩人一人一个中指：“真的。”

妮可没有再管被呛得连连咳嗽的但丁，转过头来继续刚才的话题：“所以？真的一点收获也没有吗？我以为至少会有人用口红在你胸肌上写个电话什么的？“

“嗯……”尼禄陷入了沉思。他不算没有收获，他甚至带了一个人回家，这个人早晨还在他的自行车后座上。但……似乎也仅止于此了？

“妮可……“尼禄忽然发问：”该怎么和刚认识的人交朋友？”

“什么？交什么朋友？和谁？”妮可被这没头没尾的问题弄得摸不着头脑。一旁的但丁挑起了眉毛。

“就是——”尼禄刚想要回答，却被教学楼门口的人影吸引了注意力。

V正站在门外，穿着黑色长衣的瘦高身影在人群中也十分明显。他的手上拿着一把有着精致雕花和银色握柄的黑色长柄伞，正撑着它靠着墙壁像是在等什么人。

尼禄没有由来的觉得他是在等自己。

他几乎是下意识的快步走过去，感觉到有人接近V抬起头来看向尼禄，微弯嘴角：”机械工程院，尼禄，对吧？“

  
还在走廊上的两个人看着尼禄这么直愣愣的走过去，然后招呼都没打一声就和楼外那人一同离开，对视了一眼。

“我们俩是不是被扔下了？”但丁的语气难得的有些犹疑。

“是你被扔下了，别带上我。”妮可白了他一眼，转身朝走廊另一端打招呼：”嘿！姬莉叶！一起吃午饭吗？“

  
坐在餐厅里时尼禄依旧没有想起那两个被他抛在身后的损友。V说想要请他吃点东西以表达谢意时他稀里糊涂的就跟了过来，此刻，V正坐在他对面询问着他想吃些什么。

尼禄强迫自己把注意力放在菜单上：“松饼，和可……”他又看了一眼饮品单：“和咖啡。”

“两份松饼，鸡肉沙拉，咖啡和可乐。”V对旁边等待点单的女服务生笑了笑，重新转过来面对尼禄：“我猜早晨出来的过于匆忙，你应该还没吃过饭？”

确实，刚起床就急匆匆的出门加过量运动让尼禄早就饥肠辘辘，上课时甚至不能集中注意力。尼禄清了清嗓子：“是的……谢谢。“

V弯起嘴角：“这话应该我来说。”虽然早晨刚醒来时听到的对话一度在奇怪的边缘横跳，但凭借残留的印象和今天早晨的经历，V不难联想自己大概是被这个称得上是陌生人的男孩子施以援手。

V把服务生端来的可乐和沙拉放在了尼禄面前，自己留下了咖啡：“但拿家庭餐厅的一顿早午饭道谢也太过失礼了。”他用小勺子轻轻搅拌着咖啡，一手撑着下巴透过渺渺的热气看向尼禄：“有什么我能当做谢礼报偿你的吗？”

正在往嘴里塞松饼的尼禄听到这话忽然噎了一下，嘴里那块几乎没有嚼就被他整个吞下去，他猛灌两口可乐好让食物顺利着陆，抽了一张纸快速的擦了擦被噎出来的眼泪。

然后尼禄在家庭餐厅回荡的黏黏腻腻的情歌中正襟危坐，眼圈通红，微微前倾面对V，嘴角还挂着忙乱中没擦掉的枫糖浆。

“你能和我做朋友吗？”


	3. 做朋友不能，至少不应该

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大量私货出没注意

“不会吧……”妮可的表情活像是尼禄刚刚给她讲了个鬼故事：“哪有你这种交朋友的方式？你根本是想泡他。”

“妮可，你怎么这样侮辱我高尚的灵魂和纯洁的渴求。”尼禄皱起眉头：“我是认真的。”

“你没救了尼禄，真的。”妮可努力忍住一个白眼：“然后呢？那个V怎么说？”

“然后——”

  
家庭餐厅里的空气忽然安静了几秒，也许是几分钟，未曾停歇的背景乐和周围谈话的人声好像忽然被谁掐断了，尼禄的手指揪着自己的裤子，等待回答的时间似乎比他想的要漫长的多，多到他已经要开始为自己的鲁莽要求后悔了。然而V忽然以拳抵嘴笑出了声。

“好。”

一瞬间所有的声音都回来了，甜美的女声仍然欢快的唱着情歌，周围依旧窸窸窣窣的讲话声也再次包围过来。V的声音很轻，然而仍然无比清晰的传进尼禄的耳朵。修长的手指遮住了他的下半张脸，但尼禄从他的眼睛里看到了溢出的笑意。

尼禄松了口气。

他也是这时才头一次注意到，V有一双深绿色的，宛如湖水般幽邃的眼睛。

  
“——就算是以小男孩来说，这孩子也纯情的太过分了。”艾达的手指在桌面上有节奏的敲打着。“然后呢，你们就这么做好朋友？”她把那个词咬的极重。

“也没有什么不好的。”V翻看着手上的书，说的云淡风轻。

艾达看了他一会儿，露出一个意味不明的笑容：“确实没有什么不好。让他慢慢想通也是件好事，操之过急不可取。”

V翻过一页：“况且我也并不是一定要——”

“天啊V，你应该看看自己现在的表情。”艾达站起身来：“是我的错，我差点忘了论起实践经验你也不比他强到哪里去。”

她弯下腰来凑近V，审视般的看着他:“你这可不是‘不一定要’的样子。”

“然后我问他明天有没有时间，他说下午有一节课，之后就没事儿。然后我就说那我到时候去接他，他说好……”

“等一下。”妮可打断了尼禄的流水账：“你去接他？然后干嘛？”

“这不就是我要找你求助的地方了吗？我应该干点啥？好朋友之间都做点啥？你和姬莉叶都做点啥？”尼禄一脸苦恼。

“呃……逛逛街？”妮可摊了摊手：“买买衣服，吃点东西，看看电影，诸如此类的吧。”

“这合适吗？”尼禄不太信服。

“不知道，说到底你甚至对他都没什么了解。”妮可捋了一下自己的马尾：“你就知道他是文学院的，比我们高两级……等下文学院？”

“文学院啊，怎么了？”

“尼禄。”妮可忽然语重心长：“你要小心，那个学院的人会吃人。”

尼禄缓缓打出一个？

“他们院有个王姓的学姐，应该和V同级，刚进学校不久就被警车接走了，听说是在路上遇到当街抢劫然后一个人收拾了两个劫匪，轰动一时。但这不是重点！”妮可忽然提高了音量：“重点是那个来接她的年轻小警察去的时候还是个年轻有为的少年郎，回来的时候就变成了这位王学姐的小警犬，令人唏嘘啊令人唏嘘。”

“……所以呢？”尼禄耸耸肩：“个例不能代表全部，但丁还是文学院的呢。”

妮可愣了愣：“你不说我都要忘记了。但丁那小子真的去上过课吗？说起来他会去读文学就很离谱。”

“听说是他哥逼得。”

妮可同情的点了点头：“文学院真惨。”

第二天尼禄骑着那辆从但丁那儿讨回来的摩托出现在文学院门口时，正好赶上下课。不管怎么看风格都和这个学院格格不入的尼禄没有少收获走过路过的目光注视，但他并没有注意到。

这不能怪他，他真的困极了。

对今天的约定过于期待和焦虑的结果就是昨天的尼禄难得的失眠了，虽然在本能驱使下他还是在堪堪赶上的时间准时惊醒并出了门，但肾上腺素飙升过后就是身体被掏空的疲惫。他趴在车把上打了个哈欠，头埋在胳膊里，只露出眼睛盯着大门的方向。

“那个小男孩居然没有骑自行车来，真遗憾。“艾达看向窗外：”虽然有点像初中生，但别有一番情趣。“

“不是每个人都能享受到被警车接送的，艾达。”V把书整理好，拿过长柄伞站起身来。

“约会愉快。”艾达目送着V走出教学楼，那个刚才还无精打采的银头发男孩就像见到了主人的小狗，立刻支棱了起来。

昨天那场离题很远的咨询谈话终究还是有了点成果，至少尼禄不用站在繁华的商业区思考两个人该去哪儿。妮可介绍了一家她常去的甜品店，按她的话说：“如果没话可以讲，至少还能吃点东西。”

V对这样安排完全没有异议，甚至颇有兴致的拄着长柄伞跟在尼禄身后，看着他开着导航到处寻找。终于找到那家店尼禄立刻明白了妮可为什么会这么推荐，摆了整整两个橱柜的各式甜点散发着诱人的甜蜜气息。尼禄看了一眼那个隔着玻璃橱柜都能透出香甜味的巧克力蛋糕，毅然决然：“抹茶刨冰。”

令他意外的是那块巧克力蛋糕紧接着就被V选中了，还有一杯红茶。坐下时尼禄忽然意识到他们两个大男人和这家主打甜品的咖啡店里多少有点格格不入，周围大部分是三三两两聚集在一起拍照闲聊的女孩子。但V似乎完全不介意，他慢条斯理的端起杯子喝了一口，尼禄注意到他没有加牛奶或者糖。

他喜欢喝不加糖和牛奶的红茶。尼禄在脑海内标了个星号。

这是件好事，至少他开始了解V一点点了。V喜欢喝红茶，他也确实很适合这种饮品，至少他端着那种东方风情的杯子的样子很优雅，他的修长的手指支撑着茶杯，一直延伸到手指的黑色纹身不仅没有破坏这种优雅反而还增添了些神秘感。他朝着杯子吹气的样子也很漂亮，那双饱满的嘴唇有非常水润的色泽……

“我脸上有什么东西吗？”V忽然开口。

“嗯？”尼禄一愣，这才反应过来自己无知无觉得看了对面的人半天：“不！没有！我只是……那个，在想你一会儿想不想去看个电影？”

尼禄掩饰性的挖了一勺抹茶刨冰塞进嘴里，然后用尽全力控制自己的表情不要太狰狞。

这玩意儿也太苦了吧？

“如果你想的话？”

“你想看什么？”尼禄打开手机搜了搜，最近好像也没有什么文艺片剧情片。

“死侍。”V的回答让尼禄有些意外。

“死侍？我以为你不会喜欢——”尼禄忽然想起了那天被但丁扔出去的那本漫画书。因为这个吗？

“我以为你很喜欢。”V笑了起来。

“我确实很喜欢，但我以为你会更想看……无依之地那种？”

“确实，但我也看过蜘蛛侠。虽然看的不多，但作为消遣也不反感。”V把尼禄的勺子拿过来，从自己的蛋糕上切下一块递到尼禄面前：“你喜欢巧克力？”

尼禄的目光从蛋糕看到V又从V看回蛋糕，一时之间不知道该就这么吃还是先把勺子拿回来。V似乎也并不着急，只是很有耐心的等着，直到尼禄眼一闭心一横直接吃掉了V递过去的那一块，才收回手把小勺子插在巧克力蛋糕上，整个推了过去：“你喜欢巧克力。”

他又把尼禄再没动第二口的抹茶刨冰拉到自己面前，弯起嘴角：“我也不介意抹茶。”

“我表现的很明显吗？”尼禄懊恼的抓了抓头发：“可我还不知道你喜欢什么。”

“喜欢和想和我做朋友的人交朋友。”

V低下头吃了一口抹茶刨冰，尼禄忽然觉得自己也需要再来一口冷静一下。

V的声音低柔而轻缓：“不用急，我们有的是时间慢慢互相了解。”

虽然被妮可万般嫌弃，他自己也觉得有些黑历史，但此刻他无比感谢当时做出了那番交友宣言的自己。

  
结果那一天他们并没有去成电影院，和V相处出乎尼禄意料的自然而然，他们甚至就这样在咖啡馆聊了一下午。尼禄和V讲了各种各样事情，讲喜欢的乐队，讲看过的漫画，讲和但丁的孽缘以及妮可奇怪的发明。V大部分时间都在听，但也会适时的插上几句。于是尼禄也知道了些关于V的令他意外的喜好，比如V其实也听涅槃，还会看无耻混蛋，这些事让尼禄很高兴，至少这意味着他有机会邀请V一起来个电影之夜。

他们从咖啡厅聊到餐厅，话题又一路延续到了尼禄的摩托车上。这一天向是被按下了快进键，又在V的住所楼下按下了暂停。

V住在一个绿化很好的居住区，离学校不太远，且十分幽静，尼禄觉得他就应该住在这样的地方，像个隐于世的诗人。刚刚一直没有停过的闲聊戛然而止，尼禄支着车和V相对而立，空气忽然很安静。

“谢谢，今天很愉快。”打破沉默的是V的道别，心想幸好艾达看不到这一幕，也太言情剧了。

“呃……那个……你明天——哎呦！“之前还异常健谈的尼禄忽然犹犹豫豫了起来，然而话没有说完，就被什么毛茸茸的的东西突袭了。一只胖乎乎的橘猫动作异常灵活的一跃窜上他的摩托车，又拿他的肩膀做踏板一步窜到V身旁的石扶手上，呼噜呼噜的蹭着V的手。

“啊，是你。”V伸手在橘猫头上揉了揉，从口袋里掏出一小袋肉干拆开喂了橘猫一块。橘猫快乐的三两口吞下去，又去蹭他的手。

“你会随身带着猫咪冻干？”尼禄有些惊讶，眼睛还盯着那只橘猫，想摸又担心惊吓到它的样子。

“因为我也养了猫，但比这只……大。”V把剩下的肉干递给尼禄，得到了贿赂品的尼禄终于能够顺利的撸到大橘，一面投喂着贡品一面趁机顺着猫咪的毛。

“比这只还大？”尼禄有些惊讶，这只大橘虽然明显是流浪猫，但吃百家饭吃的很足的样子，发育的极其圆润。

“大很多。”V看着猫咪被尼禄挠下巴挠的一脸享受的样子，垂下眼微微笑起来：“你想上去看看吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来只想作为串场的王姐姐迷之戏份飙升，他俩站一起也太美了QAQ


	4. 文明撸猫理性观鸟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 良心预警：这章急速偶像剧发展，充斥着傻白甜和烂俗梗，我的脑它不能好了（。

虽然V告诉过尼禄他的猫很大，但尼禄看到那只高过膝盖的黑色大猫时还是十足的震惊了一下。

“没关系，shadow很温和的。”V伸出手来在大猫耳后挠了挠，shadow舒服的眯起眼，用头去顶V的掌心。他对着一脸惊讶的尼禄解释："把它捡回来的时候它还只有巴掌大，我也没想到它会长成——这样。"

黑色大猫转过头在尼禄的手上嗅了嗅，伸出舌头来舔尼禄的手指。尼禄有点紧张，猫科动物粗糙的舌面在他的手指上刷过，shadow砸了砸嘴。尼禄学着V的样子挠了挠它的耳后，大猫舒服的呼噜呼噜起来，坐在尼禄面前用头拱他的大腿。

“它很喜欢你。”V屈膝坐在一旁的地板上，看着大猫在尼禄身边撒娇，shadow的尾巴在V的手臂上轻轻扫动，但头还是坚定地在尼禄的大腿上蹭来蹭去。尼禄被它拱的有些站不稳，然而shadow似乎还觉得不够亲切，干脆靠后肢站起，前爪搭在尼禄的身上。

尼禄应声被扑倒在地。大猫变本加利的在尼禄的脸上舔来舔去，前爪有节奏的在尼禄胸口交替按着。尼禄一面躲闪着大猫的舌头一面向V投去求助的眼神，却看到V转过头无声的笑到肩膀都抖起来了。好像是嫌这一幕还不够戏剧性，一阵喳喳的叫声响起，从角落里飞出一个蓝色的影子，落在了大猫的头上，低头俯视着尼禄。

“那个是格里芬。”V似乎终于缓过来一些，指了指那只鸟。V起身拍拍shadow的尾根，shadow听话的走开了些，他走过来把尼禄拉起来：“shadow才刚成年，还有点……小时候的习惯。幼崽期给它喂羊奶时它也这样踩我的腿。”

尼禄不自觉的向下看了一眼V的大腿，又看了看大猫，大猫头上顶着格里芬一副无比乖巧的样子，蹲坐在地上舔着自己的爪子。

“它大概很喜欢你的……手感？”V走到柜子旁盛出一碗猫粮放在shadow面前，shadow低下头去吃，格里芬扑棱了几下翅膀在房间里盘旋了一会，落在了尼禄头上。

“你家的小动物很热情，真的很热情。”尼禄艰难的维持着自己脖子的稳定，一动不动。

“它们平常不这样，也许是你特别吸引他们。”V吹了个口哨，格里芬又扑棱扑棱的飞起来落在V的手臂上，终于得到解放的尼禄松了一口气，V抬高些手示意尼禄，尼禄犹豫的伸出手指轻轻碰了碰格里芬的头顶。格里芬又发出一声嘎，吧嗒吧嗒鸟喙，但没有拒绝尼禄摸它。

那边的大猫似乎吃饱了，又走过来趴在两人的脚边，两只前爪交叠着，目光温柔的抬头看着尼禄。

“哇哦……”尼禄抚摸着格里芬漂亮的孔雀色羽毛：“这可不太常见。我很喜欢小动物，但大部分时间它们都不太愿意和我亲近。”

V空闲的那只手抬起把尼禄头上那几根被格里芬抓乱的头毛顺好：“如果你想，随时可以再来。”

尼禄的眼睛亮了起来：“真的？”

“既然都是朋友了，有什么不可以？”

“你知道吗尼禄，我觉得我现在像是给闺蜜做恋爱咨询。”妮可悠悠的点燃一根烟：“说真的，如果你想找人诉说无处发泄的酸甜心事，你应该去找但丁，他会是你的好姐妹的。”

她深沉的抽了一口，猛地用力啪的把打火机砸在尼禄身上：“而不是在这里伤害单身狗的我！！！！”

“但丁昨天开始就消失了，现在八成在哪个姑娘的床上。”尼禄耸耸肩，把打火机递回去：“而且说了我只是想和V交朋友，不是你想的那样。”

“哦，交朋友。没事儿就去文学院接送上下课，掐着饭点去一起吃喝，一有空闲就安排约会，真是感天动地的友情。”妮可把打火机收回口袋：“年度最佳基友不颁给你我不看。”

“这有什么不对吗？”尼禄撑着下巴认真的思考起来。

“没什么不对，但迟早我会被你的酸臭气息逼到去追姬莉叶，然后每天追着你诉说恋爱的小烦恼。”妮可摇了摇头，叹了口气。

  
“V，你的大狗勾又来找你了。”艾达交叠双腿坐在V的桌子上，点了点教学楼门口四处张望的尼禄：“你就放任他和个初中生似的这样？”

“尼禄有他自己的方式，我不想干涉他。”V绕过艾达往外走，心情颇好的玩着他那把不离手的长柄伞。

“他最近两个星期来文学院的次数已经比但丁这一个学期的都要多了。”艾达对着V的背影感慨了一句：“还是大学生好啊，有空天天追着人跑。”

  
“你有我的手机号的，你可以直接发个短信来。”V拍拍尼禄的肩膀，语气里倒也完全没有任何不乐意的意思。

“反正也不太远。”尼禄摆摆手，目光充满期待：“明天是周末，你有没有空——”

“抱歉，明天要帮话剧社的朋友些忙，他们在排演一出舞台剧。从早晨开始，可能要排上一天。”V打断了他，有些好笑的看着尼禄像漏气的气球一样瘪了下去：“但……你愿意的话，晚上可以一起吃饭。”

尼禄觉得V的声音像是有什么魔法，一句话就可以让自己的心情来个就地漂移。

  
作为一个现代青年，尼禄也是更偏好发消息而不是打电话。所以第二天下午在小剧场看排演的V看到手机屏幕上尼禄的来电时，多少有点意外。

“嘿，V，那个，是我。之前说好的过来接你……四点对吗？”电话那头一片嘈杂，尼禄 的声音即使在环境音的包围下听起来也带着遮不住的紧张，V的眼前几乎立刻就浮现出他此时的表情。

V有些想笑，他对旁边的人示意了一下，一边向外走一边小声回答他。

“没错，四点。”

“呃，你那里一切顺利吗？”

“还不错，比想象中的顺利。”

“就好……我会不会打扰打你了？”

V走出小剧场，轻轻掩上上门。

“不会。”

“真的不会？”

V笑了起来，他把手机换到另一边，贴近了话筒。

“真的不会，尼禄，我只是来帮个忙。”

“那就好……”尼禄像是松了一口气。

“所以？”

“什么所以？”

“所以你打电话给我……”

“啊，哦！那个，就是，就是确认一下时间……没别的事了。”尼禄的声音听起来更紧张了。

“没别的事了？”V挑了挑眉。

“没了！那个，嗯，就这样。”

“好。”V靠着墙，低下头耐心的等着，手机那端依旧是嘈杂的人来人往的声音，V的嘴角越发扬起。

片刻的沉默后，尼禄小心翼翼的出声。

“你还在吗？”

“在。我以为你已经要挂电话了？“V好整以暇的回答。

“我在等你先……”尼禄的声音微弱的已经快要听不见了。

“我现在可以稍微休息一下，尼禄，所以如果你……”V顿了顿：“我可以和你聊一会儿。”

隔着电话，V也感觉到那一头的尼禄摇起了尾巴。

排演结束时，尼禄已经如约在外面等着了。但就以尼禄日常的状态来看他今天也不太对劲，他好像在焦虑着什么事情，绕着他的摩托车转来转去，甚至没有第一时间发现V走了出来。

V悄无声息的走到右侧，用伞轻轻点在尼禄的左肩，尼禄心不在焉的被这么一敲惊出一个急转身，V在他背后笑着咳了一声：“在想什么？”

“那个……今天，被姑娘们抓去陪着逛街来的。”尼禄的声音有些犹豫。  
这倒是解释了下午电话里嘈杂的背景音，V耐心的等着他继续往下说。

“然后我看到了一样东西……觉得很适合你。”尼禄看了一眼V,语气甚至更加犹豫了：”但是被妮可狠狠地嘲笑了一番。“

“为什么？”

“她说……算了。”尼禄像是放弃了一般，刚刚一直放在口袋里的手抽出来递到V的面前。

V伸出手想要接，却意外的被尼禄的另一只手抓住了手腕，然后尼禄小心翼翼的把什么东西套在了V的手指上。

是一枚银质的指环。

“不要笑！”尼禄忽然提高声音，像是要盖过什么，紧接着又虚弱了下去：“……至少别笑太大声……”

V低头看了看左手上多出的那个东西，不算低调的大小，花纹也相当繁复，但在他的手上十分搭调，甚至连围度都出奇的合适。

但送指环还是这种送法……V揉了揉额头哑然失笑。这不能怪妮可会嘲笑他。

可谁又能拒绝这样的尼禄呢？

“谢谢。”他抬眼看向尼禄，轻声说。

尼禄紧绷的身体放松下来，似乎终于松了一口气。他清了清嗓子，故作淡定的拍拍摩托：“晚上想吃点什么？——呃，抱歉。”

尼禄的手机忽然连续的震动了几下，他掏出来看了看，表情逐渐纠结。

“是维吉尔……他说但丁失联三天了，问我能不能帮忙去几个姑娘家看看。”他叹了口气：“虽然我觉得他都是成年人了，但……”

“我明白。去找找他吧。”V点点头。

尼禄跨上摩托，一脸歉意的看向V：“那你呢？”

那句要不要一起去还没有说出口，V就朝他摆摆手。

“我也……”他若有所思的转动着手上的指环：“去别的地方找找他。”


	5. 做人不能太但丁，但可以更但丁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大量小蛋发生中，DV情节出没预警

傍晚时分，V敲开了码头游乐园附近一辆房车的门。

看到一丝不挂过来开门的但丁时V的表情没有一丝波动，正如看到来人是V也没有丝毫惊讶的但丁。

V没有说话，也没有动作，只是盯着但丁。但丁被他看的有点发毛：“你想干嘛？”

“你想干嘛？"V靠在门上，眯起眼睛。

来了，标准的V式反问，酷哥但丁摆副操他妈的生活的表情：“维吉尔是个傻逼控制狂，我讨厌被控制，我们打了一架，有什么问题？”

“维吉尔可能确实是个控制狂，但你也就是个幼稚鬼，但丁。“

“那也轮不到纯情初中情侣来说。"但丁写了一脸的大龄叛逆期。

V跨过但丁走进他的房车里：“穿好衣服，你的鸟还没有大到值得拿出来溜。“

“你这是嫉妒。”但丁在他身后关上门：“尼禄会哭的。”

“你知道你现在该做什么吧。”V没接他的茬，毫不客气的坐在但丁床上，双手交叠撑在伞柄上，抬头看他。

“考虑到你现在坐在我的床上，而我还没穿衣服，我觉得你在建议我们来一发。但你知道我不会和我的好兄弟抢的。”但丁耸了耸肩，开始满地找自己的裤子。

“你得回去。”V的表情一如往昔地平静，语气却十分强硬。

但丁没找到裤子，翻出了背心套上：“回去干吗？再和维吉尔干一架？”

“我不管你和维吉尔要怎么解决，干一架或者干一场随你们。但你得回去，尼禄在找你。”V把那句“甚至为此耽误了晚饭”咽了下去。

“说了半天还是为了尼禄，我还以为你真的忽然想要关心我了。”但丁终于找到了裤子。

“别说梦话，需要我再强调一遍我不是维吉尔吗？”

“我知道你不——操嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！！！”

V一脸怜悯的看着拉链卡皮的但丁，同情的爆笑出声。

“虽然这不关我的事，但我还是要提醒你。维吉尔找到你的时候你还是个在街头打架的愣头青，但你很快就不仅有吃有喝还能大把花钱了。他可没有什么遗产能继承。”V看着但丁一脸痛苦的把裤子提好：“而且别忘了维吉尔虽然是你哥，但其实你们一样大。”

“我知道。”但丁套上靴子，伸手去拿他的大衣：“我只是不想某一天忽然在路上见到一小孩然后莫名感觉到我们间有血缘关系。”他打开门：“走吧，这可是看在尼禄的面子上。”

结果绕了半天圈子最后还是为了这个。

“你真是毫无成长。”V摇摇头，跟着但丁走出房车。

V发消息通知了尼禄，汇合的地点被但丁定在了一家相当高级的餐厅，用但丁的说法就是“反正都是维吉尔结账还不敲一笔大的”。尼禄看着一盘盘陆续端上来的薯条披萨和草莓巴菲心想来这么高档的餐厅到底有什么意义，反正但丁选的还不是那几样。

“对不起，工作上有些意外事故，来晚了。”姗姗来迟的维吉尔摘下帽子向他们致意，然而还没说出下一句话就被但丁放下勺子时毫无必要的巨大响动打断。

“资本家。”但丁看都没看维吉尔一眼，不屑的在嘴里塞了一勺冰激凌。

“我对我的员工很好，但丁，他们有充足的休假、福利和保险。”维吉尔十分不赞同的摇了摇头。

“把人当资产，用金钱控制他们。”但丁又拿起薯条吃。

“需要我提醒你一下你现在花的也是资本家的钱吗？"维吉尔放弃了和但丁讲道理，他一开始就不应该。

“我这叫做社会财富再分配。”

“分配到夜店姑娘的手里，很合理，但丁。”

但丁从鼻子里发出一个更加不屑的声音，但并没有拦着维吉尔坐在他旁边。他转身去拿尼禄面前的披萨，对着尼禄皱起眉头。

“不要对我哥露出那么尊敬的表情，尼禄，他忙着剥削员工忙的都要阳痿了。”但丁臭着脸：”如果你非要对谁产生点对父亲的移情效应，我建议你去床上喊V爸爸，至少实打实的会尝到甜头的。“

“我没有——”

“哦对，你们还没上床。”

尼禄忽然觉得他操但丁的心根本就是个错误。

这顿饭结束还算和平，没有搞出任何幺蛾子的但丁甚至让尼禄觉得不太正常。虽然但丁从头到尾语气不善，但至少他们离开的时候但丁还肯耐着性子等维吉尔的车开过来。

“你什么时候换了兰博基尼？”但丁看着开来的车，有些诧异。

“昨天。”维吉尔从门童手里接过钥匙。

“报复性消费。”但丁吊儿郎当的把薄荷糖咬碎咽下去。

车门还没来得及完全打开，但丁冷不防的向前一步把用力把维吉尔连人带车门一起按回去，他毫不在意周围来来往往的人群，当即对着维吉尔压了过去。

然后来了一个热情似火，缠绵悱恻的法式深吻。

尼禄目瞪口呆，V扬起了眉毛。

“我爱死你了，维吉尔。”在周围一片倒吸凉气的声音中但丁抹抹嘴唇语气冰凉表情冷酷的结束了这个吻，留下还没缓过神的他哥转身朝尼禄走去。

尼禄下意识的后退一步，又被V从背后推了一把。

“你去哪儿？”维吉尔像是被这个动作触发了什么反射机制，还没站直身体就脱口而出。

“放心，晚上会回去的。”但丁从尼禄手里顺过摩托车的钥匙，头也不回的朝维吉尔挥挥手：“你不如先操心一下公关问题？‘年轻CEO和亲兄弟当街不伦恋’这种新闻肯定会影响股价吧？要不要连夜开个会？“

尼禄觉得维吉尔的表情分明其实也不那么在意公关。

“幼稚。”V在一旁给整件事下了一个定语。

被但丁劫走了车的尼禄婉言拒绝了维吉尔提出的送送他们的建议，意识依旧有些游离的维吉尔也没有坚持，那辆崭新的兰博基尼很快就消失在了街角。V用伞尖轻轻点了点地面：“看来只能散步回去了。”

尼禄当然不会拒绝。

两个人并肩沿着人行道慢慢走着，V的步速向来不太快，尼禄也乐得跟着他放慢步伐。灯火通明的城市看不到星空，路面上川流的车辆汇成了光河。尼禄转过头去看V，夜风吹起他的黑发，又融进夜色里。路灯的光打在他的身上又缓慢的划过去，留下恰恰好的神秘感。

“你很好奇我怎么找到但丁的？”V依旧垂着眼睛看着地面，但毫无疑问他又一次看穿了尼禄脑中的疑问。

尼禄老实的点点头，收到V的短信时说不惊讶是假的，他才刚刚替但丁挨了姑娘劈头盖脸的一顿骂，狼狈不堪的准备去下一家，那边人都已经带回来了。

“你知道维吉尔算是我的雇主，所以我认识他们兄弟俩也有不短的时间了。”V抬手把头发顺到耳后：“但丁也不是第一次和维吉尔吵架。所以——”

“——你很在意？”他忽然转头看向尼禄，嘴角弯起。

尼禄迟疑了一下。说在意确实是在意的，但他也觉得这种感觉来的很没道理。V对但丁这么熟悉让他产生了微妙的酸涩感，他甚至会想如果离家出走的人是他那V也会第一时间准确的找到他吗？

但这种想法幼稚到他不想让V知道，又不是小学生，玩什么友谊独占啊。

尼禄没有回答，V也没有继续这个话题，轻飘飘的划开了：“今天想去看看Shadow吗？不过它最近精神不太好，附近白天在装修，影响了它睡眠。”

他用伞柄敲打着自己的手心，无奈的笑了笑：“连带着格里芬也比平常更爱吵闹了。”

尼禄忽然停住了脚步，V跟着停下来，询问的看向他。

尼禄表情认真：“既然睡不好……要不要搬去我那儿住一段？”

说搬家就搬家，从尼禄发出邀请到敲定计划召唤帮手甚至只用了不到两天，行动力惊人。

隔天傍晚的时候尼禄发消息给V说万事俱备只差人来，V站在落地窗前向下看，外面的天色刚刚擦黑，周围住宅陆续亮起了灯光，尼禄就站在街灯下，靠着灯柱等他。

V的房间没有开灯，即使尼禄抬头也无法发现窗前的他。从这个角度他可以看到尼禄毛茸茸的发顶，连帽衫的帽子在他的脖子后面乱糟糟的堆积着。尼禄专注的盯着公寓的大门，像是生怕错过一样。

有点傻气，V想，但确实很……可爱。

V拎着东西下楼，意外的发现跟来搬家的不是妮可的厢车，而是但丁和他前两天才见过的那辆兰博基尼。尼禄无奈的解释说虽然他也觉得过于不实用可但丁坚持要来。那天之后的但丁虽然依旧是一副玩世不恭的样子，但明显心情好了很多，甚至还去文学院睡了几节课。

好在虽然说是“搬家”，但V带的东西其实很少，几件换洗的衣物和常用的书一个行李箱就装的下，麻烦的部分反而是shadow和格里芬。两只小动物对但丁的态度远不如对尼禄，被塞进副驾时shadow一爪子下去看的尼禄心惊胆战，但丁却一副“撕的好撕的再响些”的不嫌事儿大的样子。放了小动物和行李箱就装不下更多东西的跑车被尼禄一脸嫌弃的打发先去运一趟，他自己则又跟着V上楼搬运小动物的家当。

尼禄自告奋勇要承包体力活V自然不会和他客气，把猫砂猫粮一袋袋的往尼禄怀里塞，然后顺手把他的帽子扯扯平整。这些东西看着不多， 斤秤确实打实的，就是尼禄这么来回拎了两趟也出了一身汗，也不知道V这么瘦胳膊瘦腿平常是怎么一个人搬上去的。

东西和人都先后送到了尼禄的小公寓里，良心打工仔但丁运完货就潇洒的挥挥手只带走一盒披萨。在尼禄“总得给shadow半张床睡”的坚持下属于V的东西被一样样安置在了尼禄的卧室里，早早被他腾出一半空间的衣柜也挂上了V的衣服。他自己毫不介意的收拾了客厅，可以被拉伸成床的沙发在这时就显得十分实用。终于都收拾妥当后尼禄在沙发上瘫成一坨，看到V过来他下意识的弹起来坐好，闻了闻自己。还好，汗味也没那么明显。

“这是在你家，尼禄。”V递给他一瓶可乐：“我要住一段时间的，你打算一直这么紧绷着吗？”

尼禄眨眨眼睛，缓慢而僵硬的倒了回去。

“住在一起意味着我们会撞到彼此没睡醒的时候，发呆的时候，犯傻的时候，甚至刚洗过澡的时候……你要习惯起来。”V坐在他身边，也给自己开了瓶可乐。

尼禄依旧瘫在沙发上看着V，直到此刻他才忽然意识到自己提出了一个怎样的邀请。V坐在他的身边，距离仅的连彼此的呼吸都能听到，他从今天起将会频繁的以这样的距离出现在尼禄身边，就像他的东西摆满了尼禄的卧室一样，他的生活也会逐渐渗透进尼禄的。这让他前所未有的对“住在一起”产生了实感。

尼禄长长的舒出一口气，他抬起上半身，用可乐向V示意了一下：“干杯……室友？”

V和他碰了碰：“干杯。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊我真的太喜欢写小蛋了超绝解压x


	6. 遇事不决 骚扰蛋铁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦~新年快乐~

大学生的日常有多么愉快，期末就有多么死亡。

随着气温逐渐升高，学期也逐渐接近结束。同为学生的尼禄和V哪个都逃脱不了被期末暴打的命运，各自在自己的学业上挣扎着。光是赶各种死线和备考期末已经让尼禄忙的焦头烂额，连妮可也暂停了她的“艺术创作”，他着实不知道V怎么还能腾出时间来兼顾话剧社的排演和维吉尔的工作。

不如说借住在尼禄的小公寓之后，两个人碰面的机会反而少了。

尼禄一直以来的作息都还不错，平常的早晨还会抽出时间出去晨跑。而V则更像是个夜行动物，尼禄出门时卧室常常还窗帘紧闭，而V回来时尼禄已经在沙发上睡的不省人事。

最后那几天V终于也推掉了工作留在家里，于是变成两人极速赶死线，餐桌上乱七八糟的摊着各种书本，资料，电脑和咖啡罐，基本除了真正该在餐桌上的东西什么都有。两个人一人一对黑眼圈喝水似的往下灌功能饮料，尼禄通常是那个还能想起来人类需要进食的人，他会时不时起来摸进厨房煎点培根蛋再热几片面包后端回桌子上。V往往对这个过程浑然不觉，如果只是把食物放在他面前那必然会被他完全无视，尼禄把吃的递到他嘴边他就头也不抬的嚼嚼咽了，大有一副只要人还没饿死就没有什么能阻止他赶论文的气势。

时间就在这样的复习-作业-考试循环中飞快过去。尼禄考完最后一门离开教室时，觉得正午的大太阳都隐隐透着黑。妮可在旁边有气无力的拍了拍他的肩：“但丁问我们晚上要不要出去庆祝考试结束。”

“不去。我要睡觉。”尼禄的声音一样的有气无力：“帮我转告他。”

“已经拒了，除了但丁谁还能考完试立刻出去嗨。”妮可打了个哈欠，挥了挥手：“走了，假期快乐，伙计。”

然而回去补觉的计划遇到了极大的障碍。尼禄打开门时发现自己的沙发床上已经被另一个人占据。V躺在那里和衣而眠，shadow被他当抱枕搂在怀里，布满纹身的手臂随着大猫的呼吸起伏着。一人一猫在狭窄的沙发上多有些嫌挤，但并不影响V睡的很沉，尼禄回来他都完全没听到。

尼禄站在门口，他觉得自己应该是真的太累了，竟然看着睡在沙发上的V也能发上半天呆。片刻后他终于意识到似乎应该过去给睡眠中的人加个毯子，然而他刚刚走近，沙发上的人就悠悠转醒。

“抱歉，我睡着了吗？”V一副睁不开眼睛的样子，挣扎着万般艰难的把自己撑起来，大猫乖巧的跳下去给尼禄腾了个地方：“我本来是打算等你……”

尼禄坐过去：“等我？”

V点了点头，从桌上拿起两张纸晃了晃。

“之前我去帮忙的舞台剧今天晚上上演。他们送了我门票。虽然理论上我们都应该好好休息一下，但……”V抬头看尼禄：“你想去吗？”

“当然！”尼禄的睡意瞬间消散了。

票上的剧目名是《雨中曲》，尼禄听过这个名字，但从来没有看过。歌舞剧着实不算他的菜，但两个人在座椅上并排坐好时，尼禄却十分兴奋。

这不能怪他，通常尼禄是那个主动发起邀约的人，V邀请他还是第一次。

周围的灯光暗了下来，观众的声音也寂静了下去，幕布随着音乐声缓缓拉开。虽然只是学生社团的表演，但看得出每个表演者都十分用心，轻松的音乐搭配上欢快的舞蹈，配合着剧情让尼禄这个门外汉也看的兴趣十足。

故事从无声剧时代走到了有声电影，舞台上的教授字正腔圆的念着Ta Te Ti To Tu。虽然知道观看的时候不应该说话，尼禄还是忍不住轻轻碰了碰旁边的人，V依旧目不斜视的看着上演中的剧目，稍稍侧过头来示意自己在听。

“你应该去做与发音指导师，你念诗好听极了。”尼禄凑近V的耳朵，小声说。

V瞥了他一眼笑着摇摇头，他的手在尼禄放在大腿的手背上拍了拍，然后——停在了上面。

尼禄的心跳忽然漏了一拍。

V仍然专注的看着舞台上的演出，仿佛完全没有注意到旁边的尼禄已经陷入了僵硬。V修长的手指覆盖在尼禄手上，微凉的温度却有着让人无法忽视的触感。昏暗的小剧场里除了尼禄没有人能看到两人交叠在一起的手，明明是个连交握都算不上的碰触，尼禄却觉得嗓子发干。尼禄忍住了清嗓子的本能，出于难以言明的心态他不想惊扰这一刻。

舞台上的表演进入到了一段小高潮，踢踏舞在木制地板上打出清脆而欢快的节奏，音乐声逐渐高昂，演员们的舞蹈越发奔放，剧场里逐渐响起了热烈的掌声，V也跟着抬起手来鼓了鼓。

尼禄对他没有再放回去感到十分遗憾。

演出结束在一片热烈的欢呼中，V去了后台打招呼，尼禄坐在剧场门口的台阶上看着人潮向外流去。剧目带来的喜悦感还未散去，说笑打闹的人群像是从剧场中溢出的情节，三两成群，续写着自己的故事。

V出来时人潮已经散到了尾巴，尼禄站起来拍拍衣服，和V一并汇进其中。

他们慢慢的走着，林荫小道上逐渐变得安静。V问尼禄：“你觉得怎么样？”

“呃……巧妙的反映了好莱坞从无声电影到有声电影的过渡史？”

“精妙的点评，令人印象深刻。”V勾起嘴角偏过头看尼禄，尼禄知道自己这段临时搜来的的影评果然没有骗过V。

“我确实没想到这会是个爱情故事，不过，演的真的很好。”尼禄笑了出来，他放弃了试图让自己看起来不那么门外汉的努力，直白的表达着自己的感受：“就算是我这种对百老汇没什么热爱的人也能看的津津有味，那段……那段舞蹈叫什么来的？”

“雨中曲。”

“雨中曲。”尼禄跟着念了一遍："很有感染力，虽然只是作为观众看着，但我都觉得替他高兴。“

V忽然停下脚步，他没有看尼禄，用伞尖有一下没一下的点着地面：”其实……我也学了一点。”

他轻轻咳了一下：“你想看吗？“

于是橙黄的路灯在步道上投出一块小小的舞台，V轻巧的转动雨伞，并不存在却流淌在V身边的乐符为他的每一个动作加上注脚。不同于舞台上唐纯粹的愉悦，V的气质让这段舞步变得优雅而又撩人。他表情放松，自如的跳起，转身，手臂舒展，衣角跟着飘扬而起，无声的撩动着夜风。那一段不长的舞蹈结束在一个致意的动作，V 的目光从伞尖流向尼禄，嘴角依旧带着笑意。

而尼禄却只是呆呆地站在原地，甚至忘记对此做出反应。他愣愣的看着被灯光打上一层柔光的V，未曾真正响起的音乐依旧在他的脑中回放，一遍遍的重复着他听过的台词。

“I would, would you,would you?”

尼禄怎么都没想到，在这样一个身体极度疲惫的夜晚，他竟会失眠。

他在沙发床上翻了第十个身，叹了口气。V白天在这里睡着的样子还在他的脑海里清晰可见，他甚至产生了能感受到遗留的体温的错觉。

其实也不能说完全的错觉，前不久V的手确实就放在他的手上。尼禄伸出手就着夜色仔细看着，和V修长细白的手完全不一样，他的手上布满了手工活造就的老茧，视觉上像是要比V的手更大一点。他虚虚握了握，脑中不自觉地设想着，如果他当时这样握住了V的手，会是怎样的感觉。

静谧的夜晚微不足道的响动都会被放大，V翻身的声音从虚掩的门那边传来，尼禄的遐思被细簌的声响横断，他猛地翻身起来，呼吸急促。心跳躁动。

他忽然意识到，在刚刚未完幻想中，他不仅想要握住那双手，甚至想要亲吻它们的主人。

尼禄打给但丁时但丁几乎是秒接，电话那头意外的没有震耳欲聋的背景音，反而隐约的能听到些小提琴的动静。但丁像是比尼禄还需要救星一样，接电话的语气堪称迫切：”怎么了怎么了？“

“但丁。”尼禄语气沉重：“我有事要和你商量……“

“嗯哼。”但丁完全不意外的样子。

尼禄迟疑了片刻，还是接着说了下去：“那个……我好像对我的朋友，产生了罪恶的念头。”

“哈？啥？”但丁明显没有跟上尼禄的脑。

“我……我觉得我大概……爱上V了。”

但丁那边整整安静了十秒钟，才爆出一句“卧槽”。

“我以为你只是纯情，没想你是真的……”但丁友好的没有把后面几个字讲出来：“这都多久了，哥们儿，V也是真沉得住气，你们俩绝配。“

尼禄垂头丧气的听着但丁对他一通输出，甚至都没顾得上还嘴。

“不过……不管怎样，兄弟有难我怎么会坐视不管，等着，我一会儿就到。”

那边但丁已经风风火火的挂了电话，这边的尼禄还没有理清楚他的烦恼为什么需要但丁上门解决。

然而这个疑问在片刻后但丁催命般的敲门声中得到了解答。尼禄一开门，包装精致造型可人充满了甜蜜粉红色的花束直接怼在他脸上。可但丁岂是会买玫瑰百合这种俗物的人，里面码的整整齐齐的根本就是一大束套套，但丁从后面探出身来：“深夜快递，惊不惊喜意不意外。”

“可太惊喜了。”尼禄干巴巴的说。

但丁不由分说的把东西塞进尼禄怀里：”拿去，直接上。“

“可是……”尼禄站在原地不动弹。

“没什么可是，夜店姑娘都比你爽快。”但丁把嫌弃大写在脸上。

“可V……如果忽然被自己朋友……”尼禄还在天人交战。

“全世界只有你觉得你们是朋友。”但丁看着尼禄纠成一团的表情挥了挥手：”那家伙心思多着呢，说实话我完全不明白他怎么还能配合你这么久。“

“但是……”

“也没有什么但是！”但丁忽然暴起，按住尼禄的肩膀：“退一万步讲，虽然你可能没意识到，但那家伙可比你以为的受欢迎多了。“但丁比了比卧室方向，表情严肃：“你不下手迟早有人下手，你想看到V有一天给你介绍他的女朋友吗？”

尼禄忍不住想象了一下这个画面，可爱的长马尾女孩挽着V的手臂对他撒娇，V宠溺的摸摸女孩的头。

卧槽，尼禄打了个寒颤，不行，绝对不行！

尼禄充满了决心，他坚定地转身朝卧室方向走过去。

“加油，哥们儿挺你。”丘比但朝他比了个拇指，潇洒的飞走了。

  
然而这世界上总是有一个道理叫计划赶不上变化。

尼禄充分的心理准备在V穿着宽松的T恤睡眼朦胧的给他开门时瞬间溃不成军，整个人结巴了起来：“V，那个，我们，我们可以不做了朋友吗？”

V疑惑地挑了挑眉。

“不是，我是说……我是说，”尼禄无意识的捏紧了手里的东西，深深的吸了一口气：“你可以和我谈恋爱吗！！！”

尼禄这句话几乎是喊出来的，余音在小卧室里回荡，V眨了眨眼睛，尼禄紧张的看着他，觉得自己的心跳声大的吵人。

“你先……你先把那东西放下，我有点紧张。”V用眼神示意了一下尼禄仍然无知无觉的拿在手里的套套扎花，尼禄猛然醒悟自己就举着它和V说了半天话，窘迫的迅速把它向身后一扔，精准的空心入篮垃圾桶。

“倒也不用这么个扔法，说不定以后还会用到。”V靠着门框笑了，尼禄睁大了眼睛。

“所以……”尼禄迟疑着。

“所以，先睡觉？我真的很困。”V的回答让尼禄更加困惑，但V没有再给他思考的机会，卧室的门在尼禄的身后关上了。V打了个哈欠转身倒回床上，对他招招手：”你不打算睡了吗？“

尼禄几乎是本能的听从V的话，同手同脚的爬上床在V旁边躺平。V把被子拉好，让它覆盖住两人的身体。

卧槽！

尼禄不知道自己是不是真的把这句内心感受说出来了，V在他身边轻笑了一声，侧过身对着他。

“晚安。”V轻轻地说，然后闭上了眼睛。

卧槽！！！！！

尼禄僵硬的躺在床上，V的胳膊挨着他的，V的呼吸离他那么近，近到他甚至能感觉到呼出的湿热气息。

这该怎么好好睡觉？？？？

尼禄吞咽了一下，转头去看V，眼下的情景好像完全不会影响到他的睡眠，他面容安详而沉静，身体微微蜷起，睫毛轻轻颤动了几下。

那一瞬间尼禄的脑中涌起了十万种机能正常的年轻人应该有的想法。他在心里大声告诫自己不合适，可这种事情最多也就能控制自己不去做，不去想是万万不可能的。

最终他还是大着胆子试探着碰触V的手，先是挨了挨，然后学着V之前的样子覆盖上去。V轻轻的回握住，自然地十指纠缠。

尼禄忽然感到了安心，掌心的温度如同无言的慰藉，抚慰了他一直在狂奔不止的心跳。V的手指勾在他的指节上，像是一个承诺，带着他一路陷入无梦的酣眠。

第二天，叫醒尼禄的又是熟悉的夺命敲门声，他翻身下床去开门时还有点犯迷糊，门外站着的不出所料，是但丁。

“这么早过来你就不能自己开门吗？”尼禄把但丁让进来，嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨。

“早个屁，都中午了，况且我不是考虑到万一——“但丁一屁股坐在沙发上，和卧室里走出的另一个人打了个招呼：”嗨，V。“

V朝他点点头算是回应，自顾自的走进厨房里翻找吃的。但丁看看V的背影，又看看尼禄，笑容逐渐消失：“不会吧……”

他又确认般的站起来看看在厨房把草莓放进榨汁机的V，又把尼禄从头到脚仔仔细细看了一遍，表情逐渐转为了惊恐：“这也行？？”

尼禄不明所以。

但丁抓过尼禄的手，表情前所未有的严肃：“尼禄，你不会是不行吧？”

尼禄大力甩开但丁的手：“滚啊你才不行啊！！！”

“但你们——你们——”但丁难得的陷入了语塞：“真的还能有这种操作吗？”

“什么叫这种操作？”

“你昨天不是……”但丁的声音忽然压低：“难道你还没和他说？”

“不是，那个，我……”尼禄的声音也低了下去：“我说了啊……”

“然后呢？什么都没发生？？？”但丁追问。

“也不能算是什么都没发生吧……昨天……”尼禄挠挠头：“昨天睡在一起来的。”

“就这？”但丁震惊到甚至没压住声音：“你不是想告诉我你们就盖被子纯睡觉吧？”

“是啊，就这样。”V的声音在沙发后悠悠响起，两个凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕的一起抬头，V端着果汁笑的非常友善。

“内什么，循序渐进挺好的，挺好的！你们开心就好！”但丁猛地从沙发上弹起：“我和维吉约了晚饭我先走了！”

于是客厅里安静了下来，尼禄接过V递给他的果汁抬头看他：“我也不介意循序渐——”

剩下的话他没有机会说完，V低下头吻了他。

一个草莓汁味道的吻。

“我觉得……已经是时候了，你觉得呢？”V趴在沙发背上支着下巴看尼禄，尼禄眨了眨眼睛砸吧了一下嘴。

他选择用行动来回答他。

  
在这个美好的夏日清晨，让我们恭喜尼禄小朋友，魔法师练习生失格。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有必要每个V酱都给崽崽来段舞吗？  
> 有的x
> 
> 也许还会有番外吧，来点过不了审的日常生活啥的  
> 以及还没写够小蛋x


End file.
